The fairest minor matter in the world
by Jenny.Simone.Kate
Summary: Loosely connected one-shots of our favourite duo doing the deed. Smut ensue. *please note the rating* Chapter four "The kitchen counter" is now up.
1. The ocean

**The fairest minor matter in the World**

**Summary: Loosely connected one-shots of our favourite duo doing the deed. Smut ensue.  
**

**A/N: This is a little piece I wrote for a LJ Kink Meme promt. The prompt was about Castle and Beckett having sex in the ocean.  
It's just a little piece, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.  
**

* * *

She shivers when her bare toes touch the cool water. The sand beneath her feet had been hot from the sun that shone all day, but now, in the middle of the night, the water is more chilly than she expected. Kate wonders how long it will take him to come after her. She left his house quietly without his notice, only sending him a text with four little words.

"Come and find me."

She left her phone on a towel of the beach and stands about 20 feet away with her toes in the ocean, debating if she dares to go inside or if she just waits here for him. Cold ocean or warm sand?

She goes for the ocean.

"Kate? Are you here? I got your text, but..." he stopps short in his traks when he sees her glorious form against the moonlight. She steps into the ocean, plashing water around her and the drops glitter in the midnight air. The moon dip-paints everything in silver and her wet skin shimmers brightly. The sight takes his breath away and he follows her like being pulled by invisible strings.

He yelps when his feet reach the waters.

"Ah, ah.. Cold, cold..." he moans, jumping a few steps back.

"Oh Castle... Need me to keep you warm?" Kate asks seductively, standing there with the water up to her shoulders.

She takes a few steps towards him, so that her breasts are over the waterline and slowly pulls the bikini-top down.

He doesn't need more encouragement. With a few gigant steps he's at her side, the cold water completely forgotten.

He claims her in a tight hug, crushing his lips on hers and drags her back in more shallow water that barely reaches their hips. Trailing kisses down her neck he removes her bikini-top and tosses it towards the private beach.

"Are you sure nobody comes down here?" she murmurs into his ear before she takes his lope into her mouth and sucks lightly.

"Don't care..." he grunts, his voice deep with arousal.

He lets his hands glide over her exposed breats, queezing her nipples with his fingers, enjoying the sensation of her hot skin and the cool water. He captures her mouth again with his, swallowing her moans, letting his hands move further down until he reaches her bikini-panties. He uses one hand at the small of her back to hold her to him and lets the other one glide into her panties, dipping two fingers inside her, while pressing his thumb down on her clit.

She can feel his bulging errection against her tigh and his fingers inside her, his mouth on her breast, claiming a nipple.

She suddenly feels very hot, despite of the cool waters around her and the sensation almost makes her come undone.

"I want you, Rick. Inside me. Now!" she demands, groaning into his ear.

He doesn't need to be told twice. He pushes down his swimming trunks he's been in all day, takes his fingers out of her again and uses them to push the fabric of her panties aside. She raises her right leg and winds it around him, her foot pressing against his ass, to give him better access.

He bends his knees a little and positions his cock at her entrance, looking her into the eyes and glides into her heat.

She gasps when his lenght fills her, and instictively rocks into him, almost loosing her balance when a little wave hits them.

They move into deeper water again, never loosing their connection and soon find a rhythm that makes them both moan.

But the water doesn't let them move as fast as they want and soon they're both breathing hard and groaning at the slow pace they're forced to go with.

Rick has both hands at her ass, squeezing tightly and Kate had slung her arms around his neck for balance as she only stands on her left foot. When Rick removes his right hand from her ass, they stumble a little but gaining their balance soon. He slowly brings his hand in between them, finding her most sentive spot and starts drawing circles around her nub all the while thrusting his cock into her as hard as he can.

When she comes, crying out his name, and her walls clench around him it drives him over the endge, too.

And when they make their way back to the beach, looking for her bikini-top, she can't help the smile on her face, thinking about the advantages of dating a best-selling author with a house at a private beach in the Hamptons.


	2. The shower

**The fairest minor matter in the World**

**Summary: Loosely connected one-shots of our favourite duo doing the deed. Smut ensue.**

* * *

"Oh Rick… Oh yeah… It feels so good…"

The water is splashing all around them, making their bodies stick together. After Rick took his time to work the shower gel into her skin to put her at ease, he rinses her and starts to caress her breast with the water and his mouth, very softly, very lightly, asking her to tell him how she likes it. She doesn't say much and he assumes that he does it just right.

When he can feel her arousal, he slips a hand between her legs, pressing her to him with his other arm and starts to caress her most sensitive spot, parting her wet folds with his thumb and middle finger.

"Oh my God… Oh, Rick…" she groans, shivering with pleasure.

He resumes his actions with his mouth over her hardened nipples and increases the pace with which he draws little circles around her clit with his index finger.

"You like that?" he asks a little breathless himself.

"Yeah, it's amazing. Oooohh Rick. Uuuuuhm… That feels so good…" she moans, already on the edge.

He lowers himself down on his knees in front of her and pushes her left leg up and over his right shoulder, bringing his lips to her wet folds.

"Oh God! Uuuuuuuuh…" she groans, her body already twisting with the pleasure he brings her.

He draws circles with his tongue around her most sensitive spot, sucking and biting lightly.

"Ooohhh Rick… I'm… I'm so close…" she moans, panting.

"I know… Come for me, Kate… I've got you…" he told her, then moves his mouth to her clit again and sucks hard, letting his tongue glide inside her.

"Oh yeah… Oh my Goooood… Oh Rick!" she cries out, holding on to the wet tiles, her knees weak and shaking.

She comes hard, screaming his name, her whole body twisting and jerking with pleasure.

He brings her gently down from her climax, kissing her a few more times between her soaked folds, while wave after wave rolls over her.

He stands up again and then both just stand there panting, holding on to each other in a tight embrace.

"It's been a great idea…" she sighs. "To come here to the Hamptons. Just the two of us."

"Definitely."

"Come on, let's go to bed. Now it's my turn." She grins seductively, leaving him behind in the shower, too stunned to react properly.

He so couldn't wait.


	3. The bedroom

**The fairest minor matter in the World**

******Summary: Loosely connected one-shots of our favourite duo doing the deed. Smut ensue.**  


**A/N: I know, I know, I'm supposed to work on chapter five of "I DREAM of you", but I'm suffering from a serious kind of writer's block at the moment and I just can't get myself to finish it. But I'm working on it and you should have it soon.**

**And so I thought I could always write smut. This always works for me. ;-)**

* * *

They barely made it out of the bathroom when Kate grabs Castle by his shoulders and pushes him backwards towards the bed.

"Woha, softly Kate, we've got all the time in the wor-"

"But I want it. Now!" she demands in her best no-nonsense detective-voice and Castle loves her just a little more for that.

She pushes him onto the comfy king-size bed with those sinful luxurious sheets, that make you feel like sleeping on clouds, and lets herself fall on top of him.

She starts to kiss him softly below his ear, sucking lightly, erasing all coherent thoughts from his brain. Then she trails open mouth kisses down his neck to his collarbone her tongue daring out of her mouth here and then and –

Unless she doesn't stop soon he won't be able to control himself any longer and –

Now she is down at his bellybutton, her tongue dipping into it, her delicious mouth sucking lightly, her oh so soft lips kissing the area around it.

When she glides further south, he takes her wrist to stop her.

"Kate? What are you doing? Come back up here."

"I am enjoying your gorgeous body. I love the way you feel beneath my lips and my tongue and beneath my hands…" she moans, driving him almost over the edge already.

"You're gonna be the death of me, woman." He chuckles, letting go of her wrist in order to sit up.

But she won't have any of that and simply puts her hand on his chest and holds him in place.

"No, Rick. Just let me enjoy this…" she murmurs.

"But… uuuuhhh, but… you don't… don't have to…" he groans.

"But I want to." She says simply, her mouth almost at the head of his grown member.

"I'd love to…" she whispers, enjoying the power she has over his body.

She lets a hot breath swirl over his almost full-grown cock, before she kissed him softly, starting at his base and moving up slowly.

"Oh, God… Oh Kate… Aaaahhhh, this is… uuuhhh…"

When her mouth brushes the top of his cock she sucks him in, gripping him firmly with her right hand and stroking up and down, her tongue swirling around his head. And when she starts to hum softly, causing him to vibrate slightly, he is on the edge instantly.

"Kate, you have to stop now, I'm almost there… Aaaaahhh…"

She lets him go with an audible 'Plop' and smiles wickedly, caressing him lightly only with her fingertips.

"You love to torture me, don't you?" He asks through gritted teeth, but with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You have no idea…"

She takes him into her mouth again, letting her tongue swirl softly around his member. Her right hand closes around his balls and she massages them lightly, starting to hum again.

Castle lets his hands glide into her hair, without to apply any pressure, just massaging her scalp and enjoying the feel of her soft auburn locks that start to dry.

Just before he's about to come he urges her head upwards, smiling at her.

"I want to come inside you, my love."

She smiles back and climbs upwards, positioning her still wet center just above his manhood.

With a soft kiss on his lips she lowers herself and takes him in completely in a swift move. Rocking slowly into him a moan escapes her lips, which Castle swallows, before he sucks in her bottom lip and bites down softly.

Their moves become quicker and more forcefully soon, both rocking into each other and breathing heavily.

Kate feels her orgasm near once more and when her walls clench around Rick's cock it lets him fly over the edge together with her.

She collapses on top of him, trailing kisses from his neck to his ear, whispering softly into it.

"I could think of no better place to spend our honeymoon."

"Or a better way." Rick chuckles, holding her to him, already planning where to seduce her the next day.


	4. The kitchen counter

**The fairest minor matter in the World**

**Summary: Loosely connected one-shots of our favourite duo doing the deed. Smut ensue.**

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm supposed to work on "I DREAM of you", but I'm suffering from a serious kind of writer's block AGAIN at the moment and I just can't get myself to finish the next chapter. But I'm working on it and you should have it soon. Promise!**

**But you know I can always write smut. ;-)**

* * *

When Rick wakens the next day, he instantly feels cold, alone in his king-size bed. While he begins to wonder where his wife could have gone he starts to smell all sorts of delicious things from the kitchen.

'Uhm, she made coffee...' he thinks, 'And eggs and bacon... Why the hell am I still lying here?'

He jumps up, his legs tangle up in the sheets and he almost falls to the ground. He looks around, only to be sure, and is relieved that no one has seen him. He can only guess how hilarious he must've looked like. He grabs one of his soft silky boxers from the dresser and slips quickly into it before he leaves the bedroom.

When he enters the kitchen Kate stands there at the stove that is build into an island in the middle of the room. His blood rushes south quickly at the image of her cooking for him, only covered in a soft, white towel, her hair still wet from a shower she must've already taken this morning without his notice.

When she sees him coming towards her a smile is splitting her face, the one she only reserves for him and which even he sees rarely. The one he knows means 'I love you'.

"Morning, beautiful." he whispers softly into her ear, embracing her from behind, inhaling her unique smell mixed with his shampoo and the eggs and the bacon sizzling in the pan before them. He'll never get rid of this special combination.

She hums in anticipation when he trails soft kisses up her ear and down her neck, the eggs almost forgotten. When she turns in his arms and starts to kiss him passionately he can barely manage to turn off the stove so the eggs won't get burned and they wouldn't literally set the kitchen on fire.

Then all coherent thought is erased from his brain by her talented mouth and tongue and her long fingers that started to trail up and down his back.

"Shouldn't we eat a bit to -"

"No..."

"But, Rick I'm starving and -"

"The you shouldn't kiss me like this..." he groans and pushes her against the counter, pressing his already grown erection hard into her lower abdomen.

"Lesson learned." she laughs and grabs his manhood while biting softly into his shoulder, knowing perfectly well that this would really drive him wild.

He groans into her hair, fumbling with the towel until it falls to the floor and he can see her in all her glorious beauty.

"God, you're so beautiful. You're just too good to be true." he moans, taking her into his arms again and pressing her body to his in a swift motion.

"You're not so bad yourself." she answers with this special smile oh her lips again, brushing her hands through his hair and urges his mouth on hers. He kisses his way downwards until he reaches one of her hardened nipple. His tongue darts out, hard and hot, driving her crazy and it doesn't take a long time until they're both panting with need. She grabs his head again, urging him um to her mouth to kiss him desperately, while her hands stroke the soft hairs at his back, right above his boxers and in the next second she falls down on her knees and takes his boxers with her to the ground. Admiring his member she comes up again, both of her hands playing around his belly button and then trailing lower until she can grab his member with both hands, massaging him hard.

He enjoys the feel of her talented hands around him for a short time, but then, unable to stand still he places his hands on her derriere to knead the soft flesh there.

"Wait a moment." he grunts out, breaking away from her reluctantly to pick the towel back up from the floor, placing it onto the kitchen island in save distance from the stove.

He grabs her ass again, lifts her up and sets her onto the towel. She spreads her legs willingly and they share another passionate kiss in a tight embrace.

His erections presses against her core already, as if this counter would have been made just for them and just for this purpose and when she grabs his member and wants him to enter her already, he just shakes his head and whispers a 'Not yet' in between little kisses he trails down her neck to her breasts. He plays a little with each one, then descends further to her belly button while she leans back on her elbows to give him better access. His tongue darts out and dips into it, once, twice and some more letting more heat spread from her core into her body.

When he licks his way even further down her breathing is already hard and wetness is pooling between her legs. He's moving so torturing slowly and the anticipation is just killing her.

He reaches the little triangle of her fine pubic hair that she didn't shave off this morning unlike the rest of it, licks his way around it until he reaches his destiny. While his hands move slowly upwards on the insides of her tights he places a few hot kisses on her sensitive spot, letting his tongue swirl around it slowly, but then he sucks hard eliciting a surprised groan from his wife.

"God, Rick, come on. I can't stand it any longer. I need you inside me. I need to feel you. Please."

To hear her beg is too much for him. He stands up quickly, looks shortly into her eyes where he finds all the understanding he needs and then enters her hard in one swift move, while sucking her lower lip into his mouth and biting down hard.

She cries out, enjoying this sweet pain immensely, grabbing his shoulder with one hand, holding her to him while she steadies herself with the other hand on the towel. With every trust he pushes even harder and she meets him half the way every single time.

It's been quite a while since they had this rough and quick sex. The used to have it at the beginning of their relationship over four years ago, mostly after an unsettling case or after having been forced apart for a while when he was away to promote his books and their relationship wasn't made official so she couldn't go with him. Or after a fight. They had their best sex after their fights.

But in the last years it's been more gently, filled with love and care for each other. They took they're time with each other, enjoying themselves and their bodies. Which was great, too. But both of them had longed for this hard and quick sex for quite a while and now they both realised how much they missed it.

It didn't take long for them to cry out in ecstasy, collapsing onto the counter, breathing hard.

"We should do this more often..." Rick pants, kissing her neck.

"What? Sex? We're barely doing anything else since we're here." she laughs.

"No. Yeah... I mean..." he stumbles, taking a moment to look her into the eyes.

"This way." she answers for him, then kissing him hungrily, again so very ready for more.


End file.
